Beyond'r
''This takes place in an alternate universe Universe 4876 '' Khalil Grant was born on August 17 1820, and was the youngest of 2 siblings. He made little friends throughout his childhood, mainly talking to his siblings and studying events of the past. On his 20th birthday while walking home Khalil could hear a voice calling to him. As he got closer and closer he found a cave with a glowing light deep within. The voice still called to him, and Khalil entered. The ground gave way under him and he tumbled into a open cavern where a blue crystal shined brightly. Khalil looked at the crystal examining it, and then picking it it. The crystal Flashed white as it made contact with his skin, the walls of the cavern faded away leaving a white limbo. "Finally someone who heard me." The crystal spoke. "My powers are now yours. The elements bend to your will, you will gain you will gain understanding that others will not understand." "What do you mean?" Khalil asked as he and the crystal floated for what seemed like an eternity. "Keep still your answers will be told to you soon." The crystal told him and then flashed white again. Khalil woke up with the crystal still in his hand. he placed it in his pocket and climbed out the cave. What he saw when he emerged from the cave confused and horrified him. He was surrounded by discarded robots. The Crystal told him that he's been sleeping for 200 years, the crystal sustaining him for that long. The crystal told Khalil of the events that had happened while he was sleeping, and trained him on how to use the powers it gave him. Being able to control 4 major elements, fire, earth, wind, and air. With the Crystal which Khalil calls "Blinky" since he comunicates through blinkng a bright blue light, he is now immortal not being able to die by natural causes like old age and sickness. He can still be murdered. Khalil thought of himself a hero with these powers, wanting to be a force for good in a world not his own. He and the Crystal traveled to different countries of the world, solving small crimes and even applying for the task force Overwatch until he was finally accepted after the 5th attempt. He is currently a cadet in the Overwatch Academy where future Overwatch agents train to become true agents. Beyond'r makes several new friends while in the academy. Helen Turner, a engineer who built an A.I Mech called C.E.D.O.M, Kureizo Jin, who was inspired by Genji to become a ninja. And Marcus Jackson, a former foot solider in the american army. Together they created a stable within the Overwatch academy called the 5 Stars. Abilities passive ability: Shift- Khalil can use this ability to change between the elements, he can only use one at a time Main fire: Khalil uses the elements to attack the same way Zenyatta uses his orbs. He doesn't have to reload secondary fire: Khalil Uses all his power of that one element for one burst attack 1st ability: Element escape- which ever element is being used Khalil can turn into the purest form of that element and move freely up walls and ceilings to escape for limited amount of time. 2nd ability: Push it down: Khalil uses the elements to blow back any foe dealing a bit of damage. Ultimate Ability: Chaos Rain- Khalil Charges all his elemental power and releases it all at one. the cross hairs control where is is aiming. Self awareness- not really an ability but this is what the Crystal said by "you will gain understanding that others won't understand." It shows throughout the voice lines with other heroes. Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Elemental Category:Brudikai222